puede ser
by emmily candy bright
Summary: pude ser que estuvieran alejados,puede ser que estuvieran con alguien mas pero...¿realmente podran olvidarse o volveran a estar junto?
1. Chapter 1

**jajajaja ya se me estaba olvidando bueno ya sabemos los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla **

**en fin disfruten el primer cap y espero les agrade**

* * *

**definitivamente es lo mejor**

Todo estaba cambiando, podía sentirlo, mi relación con Hotch ya no era ni remotamente la misma y debo admitir que no me gustaba. Lejos habían quedado las charlas nocturnas entre él y yo, la seguridad que me daba el descansar entre sus brazos cada noche y despertar con un suave beso en las mañanas…. Ahora todo eso había sido remplazado por indiferencia, por un simple "hola" al vernos, por ya ni siquiera darnos un beso y toda esa seguridad que una vez sentía fue remplazada por miedo, y la razón para todo esto era demasiado simple había alguien mas en su vida, alguien que podía llenar otro tipo de aspectos que podían hacerlo olvidarse del trabajo, de los malos ratos y conmigo… bueno a veces sentía como si conmigo no pudiera alejarse de el trabajo jamás. Por eso era que ahora, tratando de mostrar mi lado mas sereno y racional decidí comenzar a escribir esta carta y sentir como con cada letra que rasgaba en el papel mi corazón se iba haciendo pequeñito, muy muy pequeñito

_-"no se como empezar esto, normalmente digo las cosa de frente pero esta ves no puedo, ya no puedo seguir así ni aquí sabiendo que lo que fuese que teníamos ya murió, que ya hay alguien mas que entro en tu vida y que es momento de que me toque salir, te pido que eso que hayamos tenido solo forme parte de un recuerdo, de un buen recuerdo, que no afecte mas nuestra relación de trabajo y por mi parte me comprometo a ser lo mas objetiva posible a aceptar que tu vida esta completa y a no opinar en algo que no es de mi incumbencia... En fin para cuando estés leyendo esto yo y todas mis cosas ya no estaremos mas en tu departamento, te pido que me despidas de Jack y que les des un des un beso de mi parte."-_

No escribí nada mas no quería llenar de lagrimas el papel y además si no me apuraba no alcanzaría a irme para cuando el y Jack llegaran del parque. Deje la carta sobre la mesita de noche así me aseguraría de que la viera y antes de salir de hay di un ultimo vistazo ala habitación que, hasta apenas la noche anterior, él y yo habíamos compartido y que para hoy ya no era mas que un recuerdo. Suspire para salir de la habitación, mis maletas ya estaban en mi coche así que solo era cuestión de salir de ahí para dar por terminado todo esto.

Esa tarde me sentí un poco inquieta en cuanto llegue a mi antiguo departamento mi móvil no dejo de sonar y todas las llamadas recibidas era de hotch, estaba comenzando a desesperarme necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona ala que atine a llamar fue JJ.

-¿hola?-escuche saludar a jj del otro lado de la línea y aunque en un principio quería colgar el teléfono al final me rendí de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien

-hey, jj habla Emily

-¿em, pasa algo?-pregunto de inmediato como si intuyera que algo andaba mal solo con escuchar mi voz

-mmm no, bueno si ¿puedes venir a verme?

_claro ¿estará hotch ahí?-esa pequeña pregunta sacudió mi corazón que estaba mas que dolido

-no estoy en casa de hotch- me dolió confesarlo; jj no necesito escuchar mas con mi declaración le había quedado claro que no estaba bien y me había asegurado en menos de un segundo que ella y Henry no tardarían en llegar y veinte minutos después ella ya estaba tocando a mi puerta

-¿que paso?-me pregunto en cuanto llego y se sentó en un sofá con Henry en su regazo

-se acabó, JJ... lo mio con Hotch termino-el llanto que había guardado por tanto tiempo al fin se libero... al fin me daba ese pequeño lujo delante de jj mientras le explicaba todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses, mientras le contaba de la indiferencia de hotch y sobretodo de esa otra mujer que ya había entrado en su vida. Ella solo me escuchaba con paciencia tratando de que me calmara y diciéndome una y otra vez que mi decisión había sido la correcta... en definitiva dijo todo lo que una buena amiga debe decir, platicamos por unas horas mas hasta que el tiempo de que jj se fuera pero antes de eso se aseguro que yo me quedara mas tranquila aunque no sabia como haría para conciliar el sueño estaba mas que acostumbrada a sentir el calor que los brazos de Aarón me brindaban.

Tuve una noche horrible, entre los nervios, el dolor de lo que había pasado y lo extraño que se sentía volver a estar de nuevo en mi cama sola sin el...pero ni modo era el precio que tenia que pagar por volverlo a ver feliz.

Esa mañana en la UAC trate de que todo marchara con normalidad después de todo lo pasado la noche anterior pero era difícil y aunque intentara concentrarme en el trabajo no lo lograba del todo, ya que un par de veces alce la mirada para ver que era lo que hotch hacia y aunque me hubiera gustado no hacerlo, no lo pude evitar, era como un reflejo natural... decidí intentar concentrarme de lleno en el trabajo y dejar de echarle mas limón a la herida pero al parecer el destino se empeñaba en que no fuera así a los pocos minutos de según yo concentrarme en el trabajo hotch me llamo a su oficina para según él para revisar unos reportes pero con él siempre había un trasfondo

-¿para que me necesitas?-le pregunte en el tono mas profesional que pude

-tenemos que hablar- hice una mueca, ahora al menos ya conocía el trasfondo de su llamado y estaba muy lejos de solo revisar informes

-¿hablar de que?-dije tratando de no darle importancia

-del por que te fuiste- parecía que no tenia ganas de andar con rodeos, así que entre en su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de mi para sentarme en la silla frente a el

-te lo explique todo en la carta que te deje, me fui por que quiero que seas feliz con ella

-Emily, ¿cual ella?-contesto en tono serio como tratando de convencerme a mi de que estaba equivocada o como si fuera una perfecta imbécil

-Araron, no te puedo decir cual ella, nombre y señas, pero simplemente lo Se, lo se desde que nuestra relación empezó a cambiar, a volverse monótona y distante, en cuanto comenzamos a llevar el trabajo a casa.-no me dijo nada solo me sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes para después bajarla avergonzado, admitiendo con ese simple gesto que todo lo que yo suponía e insinuaba en ese momento era cierto

-creo que no hay nada mas de que hablar, esto solo debe ser una cordial relación de trabajo, igual que como fue en un principio sin reproches ni conflictos

-es eso lo que quieres

-eso es lo mejor- lo vi asentir dando por terminada esa pequeña charla por lo que me puse de pie para salir de su oficina, sintiendo el corazón estrujado y unas inmensas ganas de soltarme a llorar...pero definitivamente sabiendo que esto era lo mejor.

* * *

**bueno esperamos les alla gustado y digo esperamos por que esta historia es tan mia como de petit sidle, nena hermosa gracias por todo por estar conmigo en las malas y en las peores y pues por aguantarme en mis momentos de no inspiracion y ayudarme a sacar adelante esta historia te quieroooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

Los siguientes meses se puede decir que fueron tediosos, algo cansados, largos, y es que por mas que me esforzaba aun no me acostumbraba a estar tan lejos de Hotch estando tan cerca, a solo hablarnos en términos técnicos y a sólo despedirnos con un simple hasta luego... era simplemente frustrante y hasta cierto punto doloroso vivir así

-¿y como has estado estas ultimas semanas?-me pregunto JJ mientras caminábamos por las concurridas calles del centro en busca de un pretzel

-pues yo... Te voy a decir la verdad es algo frustrante, solo hablar con el cuando tenemos un caso y darnos los buenos días muy a fuerza todo el tiempo... además aun lo extraño-conteste sin muchos ánimos

-eso suena mal, pero sabes necesitas distraerte... ¿no has pensado en salir con alguien?-mire a JJ ese no era el tipo de consejos que jj le daba ala gente

-¿quien eres y que hiciste con JJ?

-hablo enserio Emily, si hotch ya sale con alguien ¿porque tu no?-

-por que en primera apenas a pasado unos meses, en segunda yo no soy así y en tercera no tengo con quien salir-JJ iba a rebatir eso cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar por lo que se disculpo un momento y fue atenderlo, por su cara no fue difícil adivinar que teníamos un caso esperándonos

-¿y ahora a donde vamos?-

-esta vez es un caso local-la mire extrañada, pues casi nunca nos designaban a casos locales a menos de que fueran seriales o relacionados con una persona muy importante y en este caso así era, llegamos a la UAC donde ya todos nos esperaban incluida Strauss.

-comencemos- García asintió para comenzar a explicarnos el caso

-ella es Alice McCarthy, es hija del embajador francés en nuestro país, tiene dos días desaparecida, fue vista por ultima vez en una fiesta en compañía de sus amigos, ya los interrogamos y ninguno de ellos vio o escucho nada

-¿tal ves se fue con algún chico?-sugirió Morgan ganándose los reclamos rápidos y mordaces de Strauss

-Alice no es así, ella es una chica responsable, el día que desapareció era su última noche libre de vacaciones en la ciudad…. Así que estoy segura de que desapareció y si no es así la secuestraron- todos intercambiamos miradas, entendiendo que este caso era sumamente importante para ella; así que ella volvió a tomar la palabra

-la policía local va apoyarlos en la investigación, y todo se manejara en absoluto Hermetismo ¿entendido?- asentimos no nos quedaba de otra mas que comenzar a trabajar. Nos pusimos en marcha a casa del embajador ya que hay se llevarían acabo las negociaciones si es que realmente las había. Llegamos a la casa del embajador donde ya nos estaban esperando

-¿ustedes son del FBI?

-si, de la unidad de análisis conducta- nos presento Hotch mientras yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ese hombre, ser o lo que fuera, pues era increíblemente cautivante y algo difícil de describir y esto se debiera tal vez al impacto que causaba a primera vista, ya que era alto, delgado aunque con músculos marcados...pero sobretodo su misterio radicaba en su mirada en esos ojos cafés que lo hacían ver mas irresistible.

-es un placer, Robert Townsend. Detective a cargo-se presento mientras nos conducía dentro de la casa, no supe cuando hotch comenzó a presentarnos yo aun seguía mirando al detective Townsend como si fuera el último hombre de la tierra y no fue hasta que me extendió su mano para estrechar la mía que me saco de esa especie de letargo

-es un placer agente Prentiss- no supe si esa sonrisa fue por mi cara de idiota o por mera cortesía el punto es que se veía mas guapo aun sonriendo. Sea como fuere nos llevo hasta donde estaba la familia, el ambiente era tenso cargado de dolor y angustia como normalmente era en estos caso

-les voy a ser francos no creo que la encontremos con vida-nos dijo Townsend una ves que JJ fue a hablar con la familia

-¿cual es la razón para suponer eso?-contesto hotch algo a la defensiva, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que no le cedieran el control inmediato de un caso.

-tengo 10 años haciendo este trabajo, sé en que momento deben llegar las llamadas para hacer negociación y cuando debemos empezar a buscar un cuerpo- el resto del equipo y yo no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que esto seria una fuerte guerra de egos, pero aun así no perdimos el tiempo en meditarlo, nuestro deber era buscarla fuera que estuviera viva o no y apenas JJ termino de hablar con los padres de la chica, hotch nos designo en distintos equipos para trabajar y claro estaba que a toda costa evitaría que el y yo trabajáramos juntos

-Prentiss tu trabajaras con rossi- asentí no me quedaba mas remedio que acatar sus ordenes pero nunca me espere lo que iba a pasar a continuación

-agente hotchner, si no le molesta prefiero que la agente Prentiss me acompañe en las entrevistas-la cara de hotch ante eso fue de pocos amigos al parecer no le parecía mucho que yo trabajara con el, pero como no tenía algún argumento para decir que no termino aceptando y yo... yo simplemente me estaba muriendo de los nervios al trabajar tan cerca de él...

Durante el proceso del interrogatorio me quede asombrada de las tácticas de Townsend para hacer hablar ala chica, no necesito ser rudo ni tampoco necesito mostrarse de su lado simplemente se apoyó del encanto que tenia en la gente

-¿tu que piensas?-me pregunto una vez que salió del cuarto de interrogatorios

-mmm...no lo sé, creo que todas ocultan algo, su declaraciones fueron casi idénticas, pero Hannah es la mas próxima a flaquearse tal vez si damos en el punto exacto termine por confesar-

-¿y...crees poder hacer que hable?-lo mire un poco sorprendida pues yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a llevar un interrogatorio de este tipo

-mmm... No estoy segura pero puedo intentarlo-me tome unos segundos para entrar en el cuarto de interrogatorios tenia que llevar todo esto con sumo cuidado para no echarlo a perder

-Hannah, soy la agente Prentiss del FBI ¿necesitas algo?-pregunte ya que no podía entrar y comenzar a cuestionarla así como así.

-si necesito irme a casa

-eso aun no posible

-pero ya le dije todo al tipo ese... ¿que mas quieren que les diga? no se donde esta Alice-su reacción me dejo claro que ya no faltaba poco para que hablara

-¿segura no lo sabes?...Hannah, Alice es tu amiga y tal vez este asustada, o herida en un lugar peligroso... así que si tu sabes algo eso podría ayudarnos a encontrarla- de repente Hannah comenzó a llorar repitiendo que ella no había querido hacerlo pero que la habían obligado, lucí desesperada

-¿quien te obligo Hannah?... dime

-amy, ella me dijo que todo esto seria una broma inocente, que no le iba a pasar nada a Alice en realidad, pero después de que salimos de la fiesta todo cambio... amy comenzó a ofender a Alice le decía cosas horribles y después comenzó a golpearla... yo le pedía que parara pero ella solo me decía que eso era lo que las malas amigas se merecían y siguió golpeándola...-estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de confecciones pero esto, esto simplemente había rebasado el limite, y es que las tres apenas eran unas adolecentes

-¿que paso después?

-llego un momento en el que Alice no se movía y entonces entramos en pánico, pensábamos que estaba muerta y la dejamos ahí tirada...no dije nada antes por que amy me amenazo, me dijo que si yo hablaba me haría lo mismo...pero ya no puedo mas, ya no quiero seguir callando

-¿donde dejaron a Alice?-pregunte sintiendo un poco de pena por Hannah

-en un callejón atrás del hotel de mala muerte cerca de capitolio- deje a Hannah sola para salir, ya teníamos la confesión y ahora lo que importaba era encontrar a Alice

-ya avise a tu equipo ellos están mas cerca que nosotros- me dijo Robert mientras me ayudaba a subir ala camioneta

-solo espero que la encuentren con vida-llegamos en cuestión de minutos, ya todos estaban ahí y por unos segundos al ver la cara de todos temí lo peor aunque JJ me aseguro que Alice estaba un poco herida, pero que estaría bien.

-ojala siempre terminara así-la voz de Robert me sobresalto, ya que yo hasta hace unos momentos estaba sola

-si, ojalá fuera así-le respondí, pero me sentía extraña hablando con Robert. Volvimos ala UAC al parecer a todos nos apuraba cerrar el caso dejar en claro que Alice estaba bien y que se recuperaría, mientras yo en cambio ya no me sentía tan abrumada con la presencia de Robert, pero tampoco me esperaba lo que a continuación iba a pasar.

-agente Prentiss... ¿Tiene un segundo?-me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa

-claro, pero por favor llámame Emily-

-de acuerdo, Emily-el tono en el que dijo mi nombre... fue... bueno algo que me sorprendió -yo solo quería decir que fue un placer trabajar contigo... Y ammmm, también me gustaría saber si ¿quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo digamos tal vez mañana?- mi expresión debió ser de sorpresa total, pero no tanto como la de hotch que había entrado en la sala un minuto antes y parecía increíblemente sorprendido y molesto al oír eso

-Emily, necesito los reportes que te pedí- me dijo hotch con un tono algo molesto...bueno, más bien muy molesto

-claro, en un minuto voy, sólo arreglo algo con detective Townsend y ya-

-no tardes, es importante-lo deje pasar, simplemente asentí, tenia otra cosa que arreglar en este momento

-¿y bien?, debo advertirte que no aceptare un no por respuesta- sonreí como tonta, tenia que aceptar que Robert me agradaba y mucho en especial su misterio pero todo esto de hotch estaba muy reciente y aun no lo terminaba de procesar muy bien

-Robert me encantaría pero… mañana no puedo, ¿tal vez en otro momento?-lo vi asentir con desanimo pero no por eso se dio por vencido ya que antes de irse intercambiamos teléfonos y me aseguro que muy pronto lo volvería a intentar, dejándome con una sonrisa en los labios la cual desapareció apenas entre en la oficina de hotch.

_aquí están los informes que me pediste con tanta urgencia- mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi

-¿vas a salir con el?- pregunto sin rodeos

-¿disculpa?-pregunte por que no lo esperaba, no veía venir un ataque de celos o algo así

-vamos Emily, ¿que si vas a salir con el?

-creo que eso es algo que a ti ya no te importa- le rebatí molesta, ya que se estaba metiendo en mi vida y eso era algo que ya no le correspondía desde que estaba con otra mujer

-solo responde- -¿Qué quieres que te responda?, ¿algo que a ti no te importa?, ¿o que?- me miro por unos segundos y en su miraba había algo que no podía descifrar pero tampoco me quedaría a averiguarlo. -si no tienes nada mas que preguntarme, yo me voy

-Jack pregunta por ti, quiere saber porque no has ido a verlo...porque de pronto al volver del parque tu ya no estabas en casa- me quede pasmada ese definitivamente había sido un golpe bajo el cual me tomo unos momentos contestar

-lo se, yo también me desconcerté el día que tu volviste del parque y todo entre nosotros empezó a cambiar

-Emily-iba a tratar de rebatirme pero hizo silencio cuando yo levante mi mano pidiendo con ese simple gesto que no dijera nada para después asegurarle que el sábado iría a ver a Jack para explicarle todo siempre y cuando el no tuviera inconveniente para después salir de su oficina...y mientras caminaba hacia mi escritor tomaba la firme determinación de empezar de nuevo, pensando en que tal vez no seria mala idea seguir el consejo de JJ.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y pues espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente, un besso a todos y dejen sus comentarios...

nashh nenaa te quieroooo


End file.
